


Next To You

by Zino



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, M/M, clingy Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zino/pseuds/Zino
Summary: When Minseok asks Changmin to stay, Changmin stays.written for prompt #9





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I feel like I slightly dodged the original prompt, sorry prompter!

"It seems I still can't outdrink you, hyung", Minseok mumbles, almost tripping over his own feet before Changmin manages to catch him and support his body. "I don't know why I keep trying." The hallway they are currently in is straight as an arrow, but all the soju and beer in Minseok’s system make the walls around them spin slowly but surely. The shorter man finds it hard to walk in a straight line and he’s lucky Changmin is beside him, preventing Minseok from crashing to the wall face first. Junmyeon would be furious if EXO’s oldest hyung destroyed his face just because he couldn’t properly walk to his room from the kitchen.

"I didn’t know you were even trying", Changmin muses, and despite being drunk, Minseok can clearly register the amusement in his voice. He supposes his little mission is funny to the other man.

"Only sometimes", Minseok clarifies, wrapping his right hand around Changmin’s waist. He feels safe being like this. His body squished next to the older man’s. It feels warm. But then again, that’s probably all the soju heating up his body and face, not Changmin’s body heat alone. "Nobody in our group really drinks that well, and lately they won't even drink with me. I don’t know why."

"Probably because you become too adorable when you're drunk", Changmin laughs and pulls Minseok a little more against his body so that he won't fall until they've reached the younger's room in the dorms. It's true, he thinks. His hoobae becomes rather cute when he drinks a little more than he should. Minseok is always adorable, but when he drinks he loses a bit of his judgement. He ends up looking all secretive and telling Changmin things nobody else supposedly knows. Changmin nods and plays along, even if Jongdae already told him the same news last week. Minseok has this habit of filling his voice with aegyo every day, but when he’s drunk he slurs his words in a way that sounds cute on a whole other level. And most important(ly), drunk Minseok clings to Changmin. More than usual, that is. The older man is now used to Minseok's touches that have been a thing ever since the man outgrew his shyness around his favorite idols a few years ago. At first, there had been glances here and there Minseok wasn't really trying to hide, greetings in the hallways, and always maybe a little overly respectful behavior around him and Yunho. Then there was a shy arm around his waist and eyes asking if it was okay. Changmin had hung his arm around Minseok's shoulder, and the younger man hadn't been asking ever since.

"That doesn’t even make any sense", Minseok answers, absent-minded, slowing down and then stopping altogether, making Changmin stumble against the shorter man. Before Changmin has time to ask what’s wrong, Minseok looks at him under those thick eyebrows.

“That’s… that’s your phone poking me, correct?” Then a teasing grin takes over his face, and Changmin finds himself pinching Minseok’s arm to replace the expression with a brief scowl.

“Of course, what else would I have in my pocket?”

Minseok doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking up at Changmin. His face is somewhat serious and not filled with laughter like the taller man is used to seeing. Changmin finds himself looking down back at Minseok, not saying a word either. It’s the other man that finally speaks first, after what feels like minutes of silence.

"Do you know why I like you, hyung?"

Surprised at the question, Changmin lifts his other eyebrow but keeps holding Minseok by his side. "Are you about to drunkenly confess to me, Minseokkie?"

Minseok rolls his tired eyes and swats Changmin with his free hand. "You wish. Just answer the question, idiot."

"Idiot? What happened to hyung? So much for you being adorable while drunk." Changmin acts scandalized. Minseok pouts at him like he's five, and honestly, no man can probably resist that, so Changmin gives up on the teasing and asks instead. "No, why do you like me? Because I’m tall and handsome?"

"I don't have to act like the oldest with you", Minseok simply answers before draping both of his arms around Changmin's waist, burying his face against the taller man’s chest. "Carry me to bed, I don’t feel like walking anymore. My legs feel wobbly."

Changmin snorts because this is new. Not completely unexpected, as there have been times when Minseok sure hasn’t acted his age. And situations where Changmin often forgets Minseok isn’t actually his son but a fellow idol instead — and one not that much younger than him. It’s the cute face that often fools him, but not once has Minseok acted _this_ needy.

"What is this? You secretly want to be treated like a maknae?"

"Yes." Minseok mumbles to Changmin’s shirt, breathing in his scent, as if trying to figure out what cologne the other man uses. Then. "Please?"

"I'm starting to see why your own band members refuse to drink with you", Changmin chuckles but doesn't deny Minseok his wish. He easily lifts the younger man off his feet and into his arms. Minseok isn't as lightweight as people might imagine — he still has muscles that weigh a decent amount — but Changmin himself isn't without powerful arms, and scooping up the shorter man is easy enough for him. Minseok wraps his arms around Changmin's neck and rests his face against his shoulder. Changmin can smell the scent of alcohol surrounding them both.

"You're too good for me, hyung", Minseok quietly whispers, but Changmin hears it anyway. It's surprisingly quiet at EXO's dorms. There’s no familiar yelling coming from Baekhyun’s room, so Changmin thinks he must be out. Or at least away from the computer. He saw Sehun briefly when Minseok let him in their dorms, but the young man has since disappeared somewhere. There's a tiny light coming out of Jongin's room, and if Minseok wasn't as drunk as he is, he would probably worry about the younger member falling asleep with lights on again. EXO’s electricity bill doesn't bother Changmin as he quietly carries Minseok towards his own room, at the other end of the corridor from where Jongin sleeps.

"And you're too drunk. Hang on a second, we're almost at your room", Changmin replies and Minseok nuzzles his neck. His breath is warm, and it reminds Changmin of Minseok’s cat he sometimes gets to greet. Tan has a weird habit of sniffing his neck and Minseok does nothing to stop his cat’s strange behavior. Like owner like pet, Changmin understands now. He just hopes Minseok doesn’t start licking him too.

They don't usually drink this much when Changmin agrees to cook for Minseok. Just enough beer or soju for Changmin to laugh at the accusation that his pancakes were undercooked yet again. Enough for Minseok to get a tint of red on his round cheeks when he smirks at his hyung and asks if he should call Kyungsoo here to show how to add a proper amount of salt into the soup. This night had been slightly different. Changmin, according to Minseok, hadn't messed up a single dish, and to celebrate that they drank an extra glass. Or two extra shots. Perhaps three. Somehow Changmin had found himself and Minseok trying to drink each other under the table since they both had a day off the next day. If the younger man hadn't almost knocked down his shot glass when reaching for the bottle, Changmin would probably never have managed to stop them from drinking too much in time. Which was good, because Minseok was definitely drunker than usual. Changmin himself felt his head spin in a way it hadn't spun for a while, and regret was starting to swim its way into his thoughts.

"Let’s stop for tonight, okay Minseokkie?" He had stopped Minseok’s hand from going for the bottle.

And with a hesitant nod, they had.

Changmin somehow manages to carry Minseok with one hand and open the door with the other. The streets outside the windows provide the room with enough light so that Changmin, even in the darkness, can see in the room just fine. After a couple more heavy steps, he reaches Minseok's neatly made bed and carefully lowers the younger man on it. Changmin's ready to wish him good night, call himself a taxi and just collapse on his own bed at his home, but Minseok doesn't let go of him.

"Hyung. Stay. You can stay, right?" Minseok opens his eyes to look at the man hovering above him. His hands are still around Changmin's neck, and it feels like he isn't letting go anytime soon. There's something different in his voice and it isn't just the alcohol speaking, Changmin thinks. Minseok almost looks vulnerable in a way he doesn't usually present himself. No, usually Minseok is strong, despite his baby face and habits full of aegyo. Maybe it’s because he’s the oldest hyung of his group that he acts tough even when he doesn’t need to. Always willing to listen to the others but not wanting to talk about his own problems easily. He rarely lowers his guard like this. Changmin's seen glimpses of it when they’re eating together or working at the gym. Their conversations aren't always just small talk, and sometimes Minseok tells him things he probably hasn't told anyone else. Those moments are quick to flee, though. Afterwards, Minseok looks like he regrets burdening the older man and quickly switches topics to something lighter, like how Tan has been acting strange lately. Changmin doesn't press further and asks instead if Minseok has switched the type of cat food he buys from the supermarket to make his cat act that way. He’s rewarded with a gummy smile and relief in the younger's gaze.

This moment right now feels oddly similar. Minseok taking down his inner walls and probably regretting it when his head clears a bit more after a few hours. It isn't reason enough for Changmin to say no, though.

“Alright, I’ll stay.” He nudges Minseok a little further on the bed so he can lie next to him. Only when the younger man is sure the other won't leave him, he lets go of Changmin.

When Changmin’s settled down on the bed, Minseok drapes his arms over him again, curling up against the older man, making himself look even tinier than usual. With his own group, Changmin’s always been the maknae. The youngest whom everyone else is supposed to protect, but with Minseok it’s the opposite. Their age difference isn’t _that_ big, but sometimes with the way Minseok acts on and off screen, and with that small body of his Changmin feels he’s at least ten years older than the other man. There’s a strange urge to protect the smaller man. An urge he feels filling him from the inside right now when the red cheeks caused by the alcohol makes Minseok seem even more vulnerable than usual.

“Minseok”, Changmin needs to ask before the other man falls asleep. “Are you okay?”

For a moment there’s no answer, and Changmin thinks the other managed to fall asleep after all, but then there’s a tiny voice muttering “yes.” If it wasn’t for the tightening grip on Changmin’s shirt, he could have bought it.

“Are you sure? You can tell me. I’m your hyung after all.” Changmin nudges Minseok’s forehead with his cheek. It causes the other man to lift his head up so that he can look the other in the eye. His gaze is still a bit unsteady, and the lack of distance between their faces doesn’t help.

“I’m fine, hyung. Just a bit lonely.” The smaller man flashes a tiny smile It looks more sad than anything and tugs on Changmin’s heartstrings in just the right way.

Changmin knows exactly what Minseok means. Being an idol, even though they are surrounded by the love of their fans all the time, is a lonely job.

“It’s alright. I’m here”, he says and puts both of his arms around Minseok, pulling him closer. Soon he has the smaller man breathing steadily against his chest. Changmin’s left hand lays protectively on Minseok’s waist while he uses his right hand to pet the younger man’s hair. It’s dyed back to black and feels less dead than a few weeks ago. He’s probably hearing things, but for a moment he could swear he heard Minseok purring against him. But that was probably just his tired, alcohol-filled brain making things up. However, Changmin feels Minseok’s tiny hands clutching his shirt.

“Minseok?” He quietly murmurs, not being quite sure if the other is already asleep or not.

“Mmm?” Minseok makes a sound to signal he’s still awake.

“Are you cold? Do you want a blanket?” Changmin asks. They are wearing long sleeved shirts, but the last thing he wants is either of them getting sick since both of their comebacks are close. The blankets are under their bodies, and getting them over them would require Changmin letting go of Minseok and both of them stepping out the of the bed for a moment. With the way Minseok presses his body against Changmin’s, the older man doesn’t really see that happening anytime soon. Still, if Minseok feels cold, he’s willing to try wiggling them both under the blankets without breaking the body contact.

“No, hyung’s warm enough.” Minseok shuffles a little closer to the taller man so that Changmin can feel the steady heartbeats against his own chest. They haven’t exactly done this before, but it doesn’t feel odd to Changmin. Cuddling Minseok, that is. If anything, it strangely reminds him of the time when he was 16 years old, too young and missing his home when his group was promoting overseas. Sharing a bed with another member had helped him back then, so why wouldn’t it help this time around too. He rests his head in Minseok’s messy hair and closes his eyes, letting sleep take them both over. The older man hopes he feels safe enough for Minseok to forget his loneliness for a moment long enough for him to catch sleep as well.

When Changmin wakes up again, it’s dark all around him. There’s no longer a soft bed under him but something bumpier. It takes him a moment to realise he’s on top of Minseok. Not just that, but the way his arms are also around Minseok makes the younger man feel more like Changmin’s personal teddy bear. Or perhaps it’s the other way around, the taller man thinks when he realises Minseok clings to him even tighter. The younger man has his arms around Changmin and the older man swears he feels Minseok’s right leg hooked around his own leg. He tries to move, but Minseok has him pinned down. Or up, since he’s the one crushing the other under him. Changmin feels the tips of his ears grow warmer. It’s bad enough that he usually talks in his sleep, but this unconscious cuddling is probably even worse. He’s lucky it’s just Minseok here and not someone like Yunho. It’s still slightly embarrassing, and from now on he’s going to remind himself a lot more that his hoobae is an adult man and not actually someone who needs to be protected from bogeymen. Or whatever Changmin’s mind was going for when he pushed Minseok between him and the bed in his sleep. It also scares Changmin a little how natural it feels to sleep like this; protecting Minseok from the world.

“Minseok”, he whispers. Natural or not, Minseok must be uncomfortable under him. Stirring under him immediately, Minseok doesn’t seem to be too deep in sleep. Still, he won’t release Changmin from his grip. Only when Changmin sees the younger man opening his eyes in the dark does he speak again.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m crushing you. I must have moved around while asleep.” Changmin apologizes. He hears Minseok’s sleepy chuckle coming from under him.

“It’s alright, hyung. This is comfy.”

Changmin rolls his eyes, because this most definitely isn’t comfy. The younger man is always so straightforward when it comes to judging Changmin’s cooking skills or fashion sense, so the older man doesn’t understand why his hoobae has decided to start evading the truth now. He probably weighs a ton and it’s a miracle poor Minseok is still breathing.

“You’re going to suffocate under me. I’m much heavier.” Changmin tries to struggle away or at least change their position so that Minseok’s lungs aren’t in danger of collapsing. Minseok doesn’t let him.

“God personally suffocating me? If it’s my time to go, this is the best possible way.”

“I’m no god, stop treating me like one”, Changmin says, feeling the warmth spreading from his ears to his whole face. He had almost forgotten Minseok isn’t just his friend and a fellow idol. He’s also his fan. A huge, devoted fan.

“You are one. To me”, Minseok mutters against Changmin’s shirt. His voice sounds drowsy and it reminds the older man of how dead tired he is as well.

“Are you drunk confessing to me again?” Changmin jokes while trying very hard to resist the urge to just fall back asleep on top of Minseok. That would mean sore muscles for both of them in the morning, and Changmin knows Minseok knows this. Still, the younger man isn’t making any moves to let go of the taller man. If anything, it feels like Minseok clings to him even more. It’s more cute than annoying, so Changmin stops resisting and lets his body crush the younger man under him. If Minseok has complaints the next morning when they wake up, Changmin won’t hear them. They’ll just sleep like this then and hope nobody has any business in Minseok’s room. Changmin would rather not have an image of a cuddler in EXO’s dorms.

“I’d rather leave EXO than drunkenly confess to you”, comes an honest answer.

Changmin snorts. “Way to make a guy feel special, Minseokkie.”

Minseok nudges Changmin with his head, trying to signal annoyance. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it?”

“I meant I’d never ever confess to you _while_ drunk _._ ”

“Oh.” Changmin’s mouth feels oddly dry. Must be all the extra soju he drank earlier.

“Or to anyone else in that regard. I’d like to think I’m a person who only confesses when they’re sober”, Minseok sleepily clarifies, and Changmin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yeah, drunk confessions don’t sound like you alright”, Changmin agrees.

“So, if you want anything out of me, you’ll at least have to wait till morning, hyung.” Minseok laughs against Changmin’s shirt and the older man feels the vibrations on his chest. He rolls his eyes even though there’s no way Minseok can see it.

“Brat.”

“Takes one to know one”, Minseok replies and yawns, setting his face once again against the older man’s chest and closing his eyes. Changmin can’t disagree with what Minseok said. He is the maknae of their duo, after all.

“True.”

“Night, hyung.”

“Night.”

…

…

…

…

“That’s still your phone poking my thigh, right, hyung?”

“Of course it is!”


End file.
